Extra scene from The Three Faces of Phoebe
by d4ydre4mer
Summary: What happened when little Phoebe went back to the past after The Three Faces of Phoebe? {one shot} This is what I think happened


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **I got this idea when I was watching "The Three Faces of Phoebe," check out my other story "The Future and Past Collide"

A gust of wind appeared in an old wood attic situated at the top of an old Victorian Manor. A little girl emerged from the wind squealing. She ran down to the second floor and found her fifteen-year-old sister Prudence Halliwell.

"Prue, prue!" she exclaimed loudly startling her big sister.

"Phoebe? Where did you come from?" she asked.

"The attic," said Phoebe as if it was a mystery land.

"Yeah, right. Pull the other one Pheebs," she replied.

"No, I was and I was in the future,"

"The future?" said Prue raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said proudly "It was awesome!"

"What was awesome?" came the voice of Piper Halliwell.

"My trip to the future," replied Phoebe simply.

"You went to the future?" asked Piper in awe.

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" scoffed Prue.

Piper went red "Um no, no" she stammered.

Prue flounced downstairs, as she wasn't in the mood for her little sister's fairytale, childish humour.

"What's wrong Prudence?" asked her grandmother Penny as Prue entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Pot roast, it's almost ready. Call your sisters,"

Prue huffed "Phoebe's going to tell her ridiculous story,"

Penny laughed lightly "What story?"

"A dream she had," replied Prue. "Phoebe, Piper, Dinner," she called.

Phoebe leaped down the stairs closely followed by Piper.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat in silence.

"Grams, are we witches?" asked Phoebe grinning.

Penny spat out her food "Witches? Why do you ask that?"

"Future me and Future Piper told me,"

"What do you mean, Future you and Future Piper?"

"Apparently she went to the future," scoffed Prue.

"Really Phoebe?" asked Penny in surprise.

"Wait, you don't believe her right?" asked Prue "You're more gullible then Piper is,"

"Tell me what happened," said Penny ignoring Prue.

"I don't want you to erase my memories," worried Phoebe.

Penny shook her head "I won't do anything darling," she lied. Phoebe nodded satisfied with the answer "Well, when I got arrived I got nervous, actually I was really scared" she began "but then Future Me showed me the photo album Daddy gave me. She told me we were witches,"

Penny breathed a sigh of relief; her granddaughters would finally live out their destiny; the most powerful witches of all time, the power of three, the charmed ones. She frowned slightly; they sounded awfully irresponsible. Conjuring up someone from the past? That slides under the personal gain category and they surely know better then that.

"What else happened?" she asked.

Phoebe thought about it for a second "Piper's husband brought me on a trip and he said he was an angel. He had a cool way of travelling too, he would disappear and re-appear in blue sparkles,"

Penny glanced at Piper whose cheeks went red with embarrassment; trusts Piper to end up like her mother. It baffled her how Piper managed to marry a white lighter; She felt a rush of pride for her granddaughter, she must have put up a big fight against the elders and obviously bended the rules. Piper felt her grandmothers gaze upon her.

"Hey, this is Phoebe's story, not mine." She said.

"I know," she smiled "What else happened Phoebe?"

"Where was I?" demanded Prue "If you're going to tell some ridiculous fairytale you could at least include me,"

Phoebe shrugged "You weren't there and come to think of it they never even mentioned your name,"

"Phoebe, stop. You're not fooling anybody,"

"Wait," said Penny "Why wasn't Prue there?"

"Not sure," shrugged Phoebe "But our cousin Paige was. How come we don't know her Grams? Where does she live?"

Penny gasped in astonishment. Paige? That was a P name, which surely couldn't be the baby that was given up 9 years previous right? The sister of the charmed ones? Penny Halliwell of all people knew that anything could happen, no matter how bizarre it sounded to the average person. She knew Phoebe had been sent to the future as she wouldn't have known that much information if she hadn't. She knew she had no relation called Paige so it made a lot of sense the future versions would introduce her as their cousin. She gazed sadly at Prue, what would become her fate? The only possible reason she wouldn't remain being a charmed one is if she died; at such a young age too, sighed Penny sadly.

"We have no cousin called Paige," scoffed Prue.

"Yes we do, she was there," insisted Phoebe. "She looked like you Prue,"

"Are you sure it wasn't Prue?" asked Penny in despair.

Phoebe shook her head "No, they called her Paige. I wanted to talk more to her but she disappeared in sparkle things like Leo,"

Penny stared at her granddaughter in disbelief; their supposed cousin was called Paige, looked like Prue and could orb. It was defiantly the baby that was given up. She felt a surge of happiness that her youngest granddaughter had found her sisters but she also felt disheartened that her eldest granddaughter suffered a tragic fate;

"Who's Leo?" asked Prue between mouthfuls "I swear you're adding different information every two seconds,"

"Leo is Piper's husbands name," replied Phoebe.

Penny stared at her granddaughter in disbelief; Leo as in their white lighter Leo? She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it but decided not to dwell on it.

"Is he cute?" asked Piper.

Phoebe nodded "Very,"

Piper sighed, "If only you really did go to the future,"

"I did," protested Phoebe "I really did,"

"What else happened Pheebs?" asked Penny

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be listening but I eavesdropped on their conversation. Future Me said she wanted answers about my boyfriend and she cast a spell that went wrong,"

"Personal gain," muttered Penny loudly.

"What?" asked Prue?

"Nothing," replied Grams hastily "Go on Phoebe,"

"Well um my boyfriend hit a bad man with fire and he disappeared in fire which was really cool," said Phoebe in awe.

Penny stared at her granddaughter in shock; First she found out her middle granddaughter got married to a white lighter, then her eldest granddaughter was going to die, her youngest granddaughter would be reunited with her sisters and now her third oldest granddaughter would marry a demon. Of all people, a demon? She shook her head slightly; these girls were a piece of work.

"Anything else happen?" she asked.

Phoebe nodded "Leo took me to clouds where lots of men in gold cloaks were, they were nice too," she said.

Penny stifled a laugh; her granddaughter had gone Up There. Penny had a strong hatred for the elders ever since her granddaughter had to be given up. "What else happened?" asked Penny.

Phoebe shrugged "Nothing else," she said.

Penny nodded "Okay, girls eat up," she instructed. She watched as Phoebe at her dinner, she wanted her to know about her destiny but she couldn't.

She'd have to ask Leo for some memory dust.


End file.
